Bloody Valentine Final Part
by F.4.7.3
Summary: "tidak akan kubiarkan mereka membunuhmu," kata Claire.  "aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka melukaimu lagi," kata Skye.  Final part of bloody valentine. hm is not mine. Fic khusus untuk valentine. RnR please?


_Skye…_

_Apa kamu tahu?_

_Pada valentine tiga tahun lalu…_

_Aku menganggapmu sebagai seorang sinterklas…_

_Santa Claus valentine…_

_Dansa pertamaku di tengah salju bersamamu yang baru kukenal…_

_Menjadi ukiran terbaik di valentine pertamaku..._

_Dengan segenap hatiku…_

_Aku memberikan coklat pertamaku untukmu…_

_Kalau seandainya waktu bisa kembali lagi…_

_Aku akan tetap memilihmu yang seorang pencuri…_

_Aku akan ikut bersamamu…_

…

~Bloody Valentine~

~Part Two~

~Skye & Claire~

…

-1 am, Claire's House, Claire's POV-

"Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa…" kata Trent sambil membereskan peralatannya dan dibantu oleh Elli. Aku langsung menuju ke sisi Skye.

"Skye…"

Aku menggenggam tangan Skye dengan erat. Dia sekarang terbaring lemah di kasurku. Dia telanjang dada dengan perban yang menutupi bahu, perut, betis, dan kepala karena mungkin terbentur. Dan aku meminta pada Trent dan Elli untuk mengobatinya.

"Trent, Elli, terima kasih…" kataku pada mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, Claire. Sebagai gantinya, aku ingin kamu menjawab beberapa pertanyaanku…" kata Trent dengan ekspresi yang serius. Aku mengangguk. Aku sudah tahu kira-kira apa yang mau dia tanyakan padaku.

"Siapa pria ini? Dia bukan penduduk desa ini kan? Dan apa hubungan kalian? Dari reaksimu, kurasa kalian sudah lama mengenal satu sama lain," tanya Elli seakan-akan membaca pikiranku. Aku terdiam sejenak dan menghela nafas.

"Dia bukan penduduk desa ini. Dia adalah Phantom Skye, tunanganku," jawabku dengan tenang. Mata mereka langsung terbelalak. Aku sudah tahu kalau reaksi mereka akan seperti ini.

"Skye Phantom? Si pencuri misterius yang terkenal itu? Sejak kapan kalian saling kenal?" tanya Trent tidak percaya.

"Ya. Sebentar lagi genap tiga tahun," jawabku singkat. Elli mulai bertanya lagi.

"Tapi, kudengar dia tidak pernah mencuri di desa ini. Jadi dia tidak mungkin dia dihajar penduduk desa ini. Claire, kamu tahu penyebabnya?"

"Aku menemukannya di pantai. Mungkin dia hanyut dari tempat lain sampai ke sini," jawabku dengan menebak-nebak.

"Tapi sebaiknya kita laporkan hal ini pada Mayor Thomas," kata Trent dingin.

"Jangan! Dia sudah berhenti mencuri, Trent!" teriakku pada Trent.

"Eh? Dia sudah berhenti mencuri?" kata Trent tidak percaya.

"Dia berjanji padaku untuk tidak mencuri lagi! Dia pasti menepatinya! Semua barang curiannya sudah dikembalikan pada pemilik semulanya! Skye berkata seperti itu padaku! Percayalah Trent! Kumohon!" mohonku dengan memaksa. Air mataku serasa mau mengalir lagi.

"Bagaimana ini Trent?" tanya Elli bingung pada bosnya. Trent pun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tetap akan membicarakannya dengan Mayor dan penduduk desa untuk meminta perlindungan," kata Trent. Aku terdiam, lalu dengan cepat memeluk Trent karena senang.

"Terima kasih, Trent…" kataku padanya. Trent menepuk pundakku. Aku melepaskannya dan dia segera pergi dari ruangan untuk menemui Mayor.

"… Claire…"

"Ah! Dia sudah sadar!" kata Elli lega. Aku pun bergegas untuk kembali ke sisinya. Matanya baru setengah terbuka.

"Skye!"

-Skye's POV-

'Dimana ini?' tanyaku dalam hati dengan bingung. Aku berusaha membuka mataku meski hanya sedikit. Semuanya masih tampak buram sekali, tapi aku melihat sosok perempuan yang berambut coklat pendek.

"Ah! Dia sudah sadar!" kata perempuan berambut pendek itu. Sadar? Apa aku pingsan tadi?

Tiba-tiba, seseorang mendekat lagi padaku.

"Skye!" kata seseorang yang suaranya sudah sangat kukenal. Itu Claire. Berarti, aku berada di rumah Claire?

Aku langsung memacu semua tenagaku untuk bangkit. Tapi, gerakan yang secara langsung itu langsung membuat seluruh tubuh dan lukaku terasa sakit. Rasa sakit itu memaksaku untuk membantingkan diriku kembali berbaring.

"Jangan bergerak dulu!" kata perempuan asing itu. Claire juga berusaha menahanku. Tapi, aku masih mencoba untuk bangkit lagi pelan-pelan.

"Aku harus segera pergi…" balasku. Aku harus segera menjauh dari Claire. Mereka pasti akan mengejarku.

"Jangan, Skye! Ayo, istirahatlah!" kata Claire. Meski dia yang meminta, aku harus menolak. Aku tidak ingin membahayakan Claire.

"Claire, ini berbahaya. Aku harus segera pergi…" kataku lagi. Kepalaku sakit sekali rasanya.

"… baiklah… silahkan pergi…" kata Claire pasrah.

"Terima kasih, Claire…"

Aku langsung membelakanginya. Aku mengambil bajuku yang masih sedikit basah dan langsung memakainya. Posisi kami saling membelakangi.

"Tapi, bawalah aku bersamamu…" kata Claire. Aku terkejut dan langsung membalikkan badanku. Wajahnya tampak serius ingin pergi bersamaku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku padanya yang berjalan mendekat padaku.

"Sebab, dengan begitu… posisi kita akan sama," jawabnya. Aku bingung atas jawabannya. Kemudian, dia meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Skye, aku ini perempuan, lemah, dan tidak berdaya. Tapi, bukan berarti aku ingin diriku dalam posisi yang aman sedangkan kamu dalam bahaya!" kata Claire dengan nada yang marah dan juga sedih.

"Tapi, Claire…" bujukku yang berusaha menenangkannya.

"Mungkin kamu akan senang jika aku selamat. Tapi, aku tidak ingin kamu menukar keselamatanmu dengan keselamatanku! Aku tidak akan senang seperti itu, Skye!" bentak Claire dengan suara yang bergetar. Aku tahu dia menangis. Mungkin memang benar, aku terlalu egois…

"Aku juga ingin tahu kesusahanmu dan kesulitanmu… Skye…" katanya dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kamu Skye kan? Namaku Elli. Claire benar, tidak mungkin dia akan senang jika dia melihatmu celaka. Trent sedang meminta perlindungan dari Mayor. Jadi, kami mohon, istirahatlah dulu ya…" kata perempuan bernama Elli itu. Akhirnya, aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan mereka.

"Baiklah…" jawabku pada kedua wanita itu. Claire melihat padaku dan memelukku dengan cepat.

"Claire… ukh!"

Aku merasa sakit pada sekujur badanku. Tanganku memegang perutku yang tertembak itu. Aku merasa sepertinya tanganku basah. Sepertinya lukaku terbuka lagi.

"Skye!" teriak Claire. Tampaknya, aku selalu membuat Claire panik.

"Ayo, berbaring dulu!" suruh Elli. Aku dibantu oleh Claire untuk kembali ke kasur Claire. Sedangkan Elli sibuk menyiapkan kapas dan obat-obatan.

…

…

…

Mayor yang dikatakan Elli datang bersama beberapa penduduk desa dan aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi.

Aku yang sedang bekerja di Sunny Island, tiba-tiba ada beberapa orang yang mengeluarkan senapan. Mereka menembakku secara tiba-tiba. Aku hanya bisa kabur. Dan aku tahu kalau mereka datang untuk menghukumku. Baik dari desa Forget-Me-Not, Sunny Island, dan beberapa desa lainnya. Mereka tidak percaya kalau aku sudah mengembalikan semuanya dan aku tidak mencuri lagi.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya…" kata Mayor Thomas. Aku menceritakan semuanya sambil berbaring karena habis dimarahi oleh dokter bernama Trent. Dia memarahiku gara-gara harus memasangkan perbanku sekali lagi.

"Baiklah, sebagai Mayor dari Mineral Town, aku memutuskan untuk memberimu perlindungan!" kata Mayor itu. Claire langsung refleks memeluk Mayor dan berterima kasih padanya.

"Kalian tenang-tenang saja di sini! Kami akan berusaha membantu kalian!" kata gadis bernama Ann. Teman-temannya yang lain pun setuju. Aku senang sekali mereka percaya padaku.

-Claire's POV-

"Terima kasih, teman-teman…" kataku pada mereka di depan pintu rumah. Sekarang larut malam, jadi mereka harus segera istirahat.

Mary, Ann, Gray, Karen, Popuri, Rick, Mayor, Sasha, Carter, dan kawan-kawan menyemangatiku. Aku sangat berterima kasih.

"Tenang saja Claire, aku sudah meminta Zack dan Gotz untuk berjaga di pantai dan gunung. Kalian juga dijaga Cliff, Trent, dan Elli, jadi santai saja!" kata Karen. Aku pun tersenyum sedikit pada mereka.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan…" kataku menyesal.

"Hush! Jangan berkata seperti itu! Kita kan harus saling membantu!" kata Sasha. Tetap saja aku merasa sudah merepotkan mereka semua.

"Kami pulang dulu ya!" kata Popuri.

"Iya… terima kasih…"

…

Aku masuk rumah dan melihat pada kalender secara tidak sengaja. Sudah tanggal 14 Februari. Hari ini valentine. Kupikir aku akan melewatkan valentine tahun yang menyenangkan bersama Skye. Aku tidak menyangka masih ada yang mendendam pada Skye.

Aku masuk ke kamar, Trent, Elli, dan Cliff ada di sana. Elli yang kecapekan dan tertidur di kursi. Trent menyiapkan suntikan dengan cairan berwarna-warni yang mungkin akan dipakai untuk bela diri. Sedangkan Cliff duduk bersilang di lantai, dia juga sepertinya ngantuk. Dan Skye tertidur pulas karena Trent memberikannya obat tidur.

Aku duduk di lantai dekat samping Skye dan memegang tangannya. Aku merasa kelopak mataku berat. Aku juga akhirnya tertidur.

…

-Skye's POV-

"Ngghh…"

Aku terbangun. Aku melihat sekeliling. Ternyata baru jam empat pagi. Kulihat Trent yang tidur bersandar di kaki meja, Elli tertidur di kursi, dan Cliff tertidur sambil menyandar di pintu. Sedangkan Claire tidur dengan duduk di lantai, kepalanya bersandar di tempat tidur. Tangan kirinya yang memakai cincin menggenggam kuat tangan kananku. Aku tersenyum padanya yang sedang tidur.

"Uh… Skye…" kata Claire. Dia terbangun.

"Claire, aku membangunkanmu?" tanyaku. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bisa ambilkan aku air? Aku haus," pintaku padanya. Dia pun mengambil gelas yang tersedia di dekatnya dan menuangkan air ke dalam gelas itu. Aku menerimanya dan meminum air itu agak cepat.

"Hari ini valentine kan?" tanyaku padanya.

"Iya. Sudah tiga tahun ya sejak kita pertama kali bertemu, tuan sinterklas?" sindir Claire. Aku pun tertawa nakal mengingat kejadian itu.

"Tak terasa ya, sleeping beauty?" sindirku kembali.

"Nah… mana coklat untukku?" tanyaku dengan nada yang jahil.

"Hm… tidak ada!" jawab Claire. Aku terkejut atas jawabannya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku terhadap alasannya. Dia hanya bertampang pura-pura tidak tahu. Kemudian dia menunjuk ke arah tangan kiriku. Aku pun tersenyum senang.

Dia sudah memasangkan cincin ke jari manisku.

"Terima kasih… Claire…" kataku sambil tersenyum. Dia juga menatapku dengan lembut. Wajah kami berdekatan sekali.

Aku meletakkan tangan kiriku ke belakang kepala Claire dan membuatnya lebih mendekat lagi ke wajahku. Kami saling memenjamkan mata.

Aku menyentuhkan bibirku pada bibirnya. Ini pertama kalinya aku menciumnya. Semua rasa sakitku terasa menghilang semua.

Kami melepaskan ciuman kami. Wajahku terasa panas dan jantungku berdebar keras. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Kamu curang Skye…" katanya dengan wajah cemberut yang memerah.

"Kok aku curang?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku sudah memasangkan cincin itu sebagai hadiah valentine. Dan sekarang, kamu merebut ciuman pertamaku!" kata Claire malu. Ternyata ini juga pertama kali baginya.

"Oh ya?" kataku pura-pura tidak tahu. Kemudian aku tersenyum nakal dan berkata padanya,

"Aku juga mau memberitahu kalau jangan sembarang memeluk orang lain, oke? Aku cemburu loh sewaktu kamu memeluk Mayor tadi," kataku padanya. Wajahnya jadi lebih merah lagi dan dia mencubit wajahku.

-Evening, Claire's POV-

Aku mengganti perban Skye dan dibantu oleh Elli. Trent sedang asyik menikmati coklat buatan Elli yang dibuatnya sejak dua hari yang lalu di rumahku. Cliff pulang untuk mandi dan lain-lain.

"Ah! Salju!" kataku girang.

"Tahun ini juga turun ya?" kata Elli sambil mendekat ke jendela.

"Aku akan nyalakan perapian. Cuacanya akan bertambah dingin," kata Trent datar. Dia mengambil kayu bakar dan membakarnya di perapian.

TOK! TOK!

"Ah! Cliff dan Ann datang!" kata Elli yang melihat lewat jendela. Aku pun membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Halo semuanya! Skye, bagaimana dengan keadaanmu? Nih, aku bawakan pie apel!" kata Ann sambil membersihkan salju di mantelnya.

"Hei, Skye. Aku membawakan pesananmu nih!" kata Cliff pada Skye.

"Ah! Terima kasih," kata Skye singkat. Dia menerima barang itu dari Cliff, aku tidak tahu apa yang Cliff berikan.

"Ternyata perlu keberanian yang besar untuk membeli benda 'itu'…" kata Cliff dengan misterius.

"Terima kasih banyak, utang budiku padamu besar nih!" kata Skye. Aku jadi semakin penasaran untuk mengetahui apa yang dibelinya.

"Ahh… benda 'itu' ya?" kata Trent dengan wajah aku-tahu-benda-apa-yang-kalian-maksud-karena-hanya-benda-'itu'-yang-memerlukan-keberanian-besar-untuk-membelinya. Perkataan Trent akhirnya membuat aku, Ann dan Elli penasaran.

"Benda apa sih Trent?" tanya Elli dengan sedikit memaksa.

"… tidak tahu…" kata Trent dengan wajah aku-tidak-tahu-apa-apa. Dengan cepat, Skye memasukkan benda 'itu' ke dalam sakunya.

"Cliff! Benda 'itu' itu apa?" tanya Ann dengan lebih memaksa daripada Elli.

"Maaf, rahasia laki-laki. Aku tidak boleh membocorkannya…" kata Cliff lirih. Ann langsung memasang muka cemberut pada Cliff.

-Skye's POV-

"Claire, ayo kita lihat salju di luar," ajakku yang berdiri dari tempat tidur dan menarik tangannya.

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Claire padaku karena cemas.

"Aku sudah kuat kok. Aku ingin bermain-main sebentar di luar. Boleh kan dokter?" tanyaku pada Trent sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataku. Dia langsung mengerti apa yang kumaksud. Elli juga memasang wajah akhirnya-aku-mengerti-apa-yang-kalian-maksud.

"Boleh saja," jawab Trent datar. Elli membisikkan sesuatu pada Ann. Ann menepuk tangannya dan wajahnya menjadi merah.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" kataku sambil menarik tangan Claire. Mereka semua mengacungkan jempol kanan mereka. Cliff, Ann dan Elli memasang wajah semoga-kamu-berhasil-Skye. Mereka semua menambah keberanianku untuk melaksanakannya.

…

"Aku jadi ingat valentine tiga tahun lalu. Kamu menarikku keluar untuk berdansa di tengah salju. Waktu itu kamu kedinginan jadinya!" kata Claire yang tangannya menjulur untuk menyentuh salju yang turun. Dia cantik sekali hari ini. Memakai gaun berlengan panjang berwarna salju. Sedangkan aku hanya memakai kemeja putih berlengan panjang dan celana panjang berwarna hitam.

Selagi perhatiannya tertuju pada salju, aku memastikan barang 'itu' sudah benar-benar berada dalam sakuku.

"Skye? Kenapa kamu diam saja? Demam?" tanya Claire sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di dahiku. Aku memandang matanya dengan lembut. Tanganku menurunkan tangannya yang sedang sedang menempel di dahiku.

"Claire… aku…"

DOR!

"KYAAA!"

"!"

Aku langsung memeluk Claire yang ketakutan. Mereka memilih saat yang benar-benar tepat untuk muncul. Trent dan kawan-kawan pun keluar dari rumah.

"Mereka datang…" kataku pelan.

"Ternyata sang pencuri malam pun memiliki wanita yang dicintainya," kata pengejar bernama Alex yang dulu merupakan salah satu korban pencurian olehku. Dia membawa 4 orang temannya. Salah seorang temannya membidik kepalaku dengan pistol tangan. Dan sisanya membidik teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Ternyata kalian tahu kalau aku berada di sini…" kataku padanya.

"Penjagaan kalian ketat juga. Yang lolos sampai di sini hanya kami berlima," pujinya.

"Apa mau kalian? Lepaskan mereka, Alex," pintaku pada Alex. Dia tertawa licik dan mengarahkan pistol tangannya pada Claire.

"Kubunuh pacarmu," jawabnya singkat. Emosiku langsung meninggi .

"Jangan! Jangan bunuh dia! Bunuh saja aku!" bentakku padanya.

"Jangan Skye!" teriak Claire. Tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya.

"Ho… boleh juga semangatmu anak muda, baiklah…" kata Alex sambil mengarahkan pistolnya padaku. Orang yang membidikku tadi menangkap Claire dan membawa Claire dan ke arah permandian air panas.

"Skye! Jangan!" teriak Claire. Aku menatap Claire pasrah. Dia semakin menjauh dari pandanganku.

"Hei dirimu! Skye sudah tidak mencuri lagi! Kenapa kamu masih mengincarnya?" tanya Ann dengan nada yang sangat menantang. Seakan-akan urat ketakutannya sudah putus.

"Diam kamu gadis tomboy! Tidak ada alasan untuk melepaskan seorang pencuri kelas kakap seperti dia!" kata Alex dengan penuh keemosian.

"Heh! Dia kan sudah mengembalikan semua barang curiannya!" kata Ann lagi dengan nada yang lebih melawan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia sudah mengembalikan semua barang curian? Bukan berarti dia sudah dimaafkan!" balasnya.

"Sekarang aku akan menghukummu, Phantom Skye!" bentak Alex.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"Akh!" teriakku kesakitan. Dia sengaja untuk menembak di tempat yang tidak akan membunuh. Aku jatuh tersungkur ke atas salju. Salju yang semula berwarna putih, menjadi merah diwarnai oleh darahku yang segar.

"Aku belum ingin membunuhmu. Aku akan menyiksamu dulu pelan-pelan…" katanya seakan-akan menikmatinya.

'Claire…'

-Hot Spring, Claire's POV-

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"Tidak… Skye!" aku menjerit sambil melihat ke arah yang kulalui. Apa dia sudah membunuh Skye? Tidak, Skye masih baik-baik saja. Aku bisa mendengarkan suaranya yang memanggilku.

"Diam, gadis pirang!" bentak si pengejar yang menangkapku. Aku harus tenang, pikirkan cara untuk lolos.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat kalau kemarin malam, Trent memberiku sebuah suntikan bercairan biru tua. Aku memasukkannya dalam saku kemarin. Aku langsung mengeluarkan suntikan itu tanpa ketahuan. Kutunggu saat yang benar-benar tepat untuk menggunakannya. Kebetulan dia sedang mengalihkan perhatiannya dariku.

'Sekarang saatnya!'

Aku menusukkan suntikan itu ke lengan pengejar itu dengan ligat. Kumasukkan cairan itu dengan paksa. Sepertinya cairan itu menyebabkan kesemutan.

"Kau…" kata pengejar itu dengan marah. Dia mengarahkan pistolnya dan menembak.

DOR!

Tapi aku berhasil menghindar dengan baik. Tapi dia mencabut suntikan yang masih berisi sedikit cairan itu dan mengejarku. Aku terjatuh dan orang itu ingin menyuntikkan cairan itu padaku.

'Tolong… Skye…'

-Skye's POV-

Dia masih terus menembaki aku. Tapi, aku masih baik-baik saja. Cliff, Trent, Elli, dan Ann hanya bisa melihat saja.

DOR!

Terdengar adanya bunyi tembakan dari arah permandian air panas. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Claire? Tidak, dia pasti baik-baik saja.

Saat itu juga, Alex menengok ke arah permandian air panas yang berada di belakangnya. Aku langsung mengambil salju dan melemparkannya ke wajah Alex.

Orang yang menangkap Cliff pun lengah. Dengan sekejap, Cliff menghajarnya dengan babak belur. Trent memamerkan suntikan-suntikan yang bercairan warna-warni dan pisau bedah yang banyak di balik jas dokternya. Dia melemparkan suntikan ke arah penjahat itu. Ann dan Elli ditolong oleh Cliff dan Trent.

Aku segera memanfaatkan kesempatan dan berlari secepat mungkin ke tempat permandian air panas. Rasa sakit gara-gara tembakan tadi juga tidak kupedulikan. Aku tidak mempedulikan Alex yang sibuk menggosok matanya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau kabur!"

…

"Claire!" teriakku dengan kencang. Dimana mereka?

"Skye!" panggil Claire yang terbaring di tengah jalan dengan pengejar yang mau menusukkan sesuatu padanya. Dengan ligat, aku berlari untuk menghentikannya.

DUAK!

Kutonjok orang itu sekuat tenagaku.

"Claire! Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyaku dengan cepat. Dia terdiam karena shock. Lalu dia memelukku dengan tubuh yang gemetaran. Meski dia tidak menangis, dia pasti ketakutan sekali…

"Skye…"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa…" kataku menghiburnya sambil membantunya berdiri. Kurasa sudah aman…

-Claire's POV-

Aku langsung memeluk Skye. Aku ketakutan sekali! Aku memenjamkan mataku dengan kuat sekali

"Skye…"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa…" kata Skye dengan suara yang pelan. Dia membantuku berdiri meski aku masih memeluknya. Ketika aku berusaha membuka mataku. Aku melihat orang bernama Alex itu sedang membidik ke arah kami.

Dia mengincar Skye!

Tidak ada waktu bagiku untuk ragu. Aku langsung memutarbalikan posisi kami seperti berdansa.

_Tidak akan kubiarkan dia membunuh Skye!_

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"!"

Aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dari punggungku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengekspresikan rasa sakit itu di wajahku. Sedangkan wajah Skye tampak syok. Aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan senyuman sedih beserta air mata.

-Skye's POV-

Tiba-tiba, Claire memutarbalikan posisi kami. Begitu, aku melihat Alex yang seharusnya berada di belakangku, menjadi di belakang Claire, mataku langsung terbuka lebar.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

"!"

Claire menyambut tembakannya menggantikan diriku. Tanganku menyentuh punggungnya. Darahnya mengalir dengan deras. Dia tersenyum sedih dengan air mata. Nafasku memburu.

"CLAAAIIIRRREEEE!"

Aku memeluknya dengan erat. Air mataku mulai menetes.

"Kenapa… Claire… kenapa harus kamu…" kataku menyesalinya. Alex ditahan oleh Cliff.

"Bawalah aku…"

"Bawalah aku… kumohon…" pinta Claire tak berdaya.

Aku membawa Claire dengan gaya pengantin. Gaunnya yang putih, kini ternoda dengan darahnya. Ketika aku membalikkan badan, aku baru sadar. Ternyata, orang yang kuhajar tadi masih mengincar Claire dengan pistolnya.

Kali ini, aku menggunakan punggungku untuk menjadi pelindung untuk melindungi Claire.

_Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian melukai Claire lagi!_

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Aku merasakan beberapa peluru yang menembus punggung. Dimulutku juga darah mulai mengalir. Claire menatapku terkejut karena aku melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"S… kye…"

"Claire… aku akan membawamu… ke tempat kenangan kita…"

-Mother's Hill's Top, Normal POV-

Sang mantan pencuri ulung itu mengerahkan sisa-sisa tenaganya terakhir untuk membawa sang gadis ke tempat kenangan mereka yang terindah. Sang gadis juga berjuang agar tetap hidup sampai di sana. Salju masih turun dengan indah. Seluruh jalan telah ditutupi oleh salju.

Jalan yang mereka lalui… tertinggal jejak darah mereka…

Mereka berhasil mencapai puncak bukit itu pada malam hari. Sang pencuri menyandarkan tubuhnya sebuah batu. Dan tubuhnya menjadi sandaran untuk kekasihnya.

"Claire… kita sudah sampai…" kata Skye kepada Claire. Claire tersenyum lemah.

"Saljunya indah ya?" tanya Claire. Nafasnya sudah semakin pelan.

"Claire…" panggil Skye. Badannya sudah hampir tidak bisa digerakkan lagi.

"Hm?" sahut Claire sambil memandang salju. Skye berusaha mengeluarkan benda yang sedari tadi disimpannya di saku celananya. Tangannya gemetaran, tapi dia masih bisa mengeluarkannya. Dia memegangnya dengan jari yang penuh dengan darah…

_The blue feather…_

Sang gadis yang separuh tidak percaya dengan benda yang ditawarkan tunangannya itu tersenyum bahagia.

Sang mantan pencuri itu memaksa mulutnya untuk bertanya pada gadis itu,

"_Bersediakah… kamu menikah denganku… Claire?"_

Sang pencuri berhasil mengucapkan kata-kata yang ingin dia katakana sejak lama. Sang gadis akhirnya mendengarkan apa yang ingin dia dengar selama ini. Claire menarik nafasnya yang sudah hampir terputus itu untuk memberinya jawaban.

"_Ya… aku bersedia… Skye…"_

Gadis itu menerima _blue feather_ dari tangan pemuda itu. Dari matanya mengalir air mata keharuan dan kebahagiaan…

"Skye…"

Sang gadis sudah mulai mendengarkan langkah sang waktu yang semakin mendekat.

"Kamu tidak meninggalkanku dalam kesepian…"

Matanya sudah tidak bisa melihat salju yang turun dengan jelas. Kematian sudah menantinya. Sang pemuda mempererat genggaman tangannya.

"Terima ka… sih…"

Sang gadis yang kesepian akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Dia membawa senyuman kebahagiaan bersamanya…

"Claire…"

Sang pencuri tidak pernah merasa setenang ini untuk seumur hidupnya. Dengan tubuh yang sudah tidak dapat tertolong lagi, mendengarkan langkah sang waktu. Tangannya yang sebelah kanan menggenggam tangan gadis itu yang dingin. Dia memenjamkan matanya.

"Aku sudah berjanji…"

"Tidak akan membiarkanmu kesepian…"

"Mulai hari ini… kita akan bersama…

"Selama… nya…"

…

…

…

-30 minutes later, Normal POV-

"Paman Gotz! Disini ada jejak darah!" teriak Karen panik. Gotz mengarahkan senternya dan merasakan firasat buruk. Kemudian segera membawa rombongan ke Mother's Hill…

"Banyak sekali darahnya…" kata Trent ngeri.

"Semoga mereka baik-baik saja…" kata Gray sambil menerangi jalan dengan senter.

Gotz lebih dulu mencapai puncak. Dia terdiam di sana sambil menurunkan cahaya senternya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ann.

"Kita terlambat…" kata Gotz sambil menunduk.

"Tidak mungkin…" kata Elli sambil menahan air matanya.

"Claire… ini bohong kan?" tanya Popuri pada tubuh Claire yang dingin. Tidak seperti Elli, Popuri tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Dia menangis sambil memeluk Rick.

"Claire… Skye…" panggil Ann pada nama mereka. Dia sedikit terisak. Mary memeluk Elli sambil menangis.

"… kalian semua jangan menangis…" suruh Karen.

"Lihatlah… wajah mereka begitu damai…" kata Karen menahan air mata.

"Benar…" kata Zack.

"Selamat Skye… kamu berhasil melamar Claire…" kata Cliff yang tersenyum sedih.

"Valentine berdarah ini sudah berakhir…" kata Elli sambil menghapus air mata.

-One year later, 14th February, Normal POV-

"Nenek!" panggil Stu bersama May. Ellen yang sedang merajut, menunda rajutannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ellen.

"Tadi kami pergi ke Mother's Hill!" kata Stu bangga. Neneknya terkejut karena anak-anak tidak boleh bermain di sana.

"Kenapa kalian bermain di sana?" tanya Ellen cemas.

"Cuma iseng. Tapi kami menemukan sebuah bunga loh nek!" pamer si May.

"Bunga?" tanya sang nenek curiga.

"Iya! Bunganya berwarna putih, ada di puncak bukit!" kata May.

'_The Flower of Happiness…'_ pikir Ellen

"Kami juga melihat kak Claire sama suaminya, kak Skye!" kata Stu lebih bangga lagi.

"Apa? Kamu melihat mereka?" tanya neneknya cemas.

"Iya! Mereka sedang jalan-jalan sambil bergandengan tangan! Mereka terlihat senang! Kami menyapa mereka, dan mereka menyapa kami kembali!" kata Stu semangat.

"… ternyata mereka sudah bahagia… syukurlah…"

…

_14__th__ February…_

_Valentine…_

_Hari dimana mereka bertemu…_

_Mengukir kenangan di atas salju…_

_Hari dimana sang gadis bersama dengan sang pencuri…_

_Dituntun oleh tragedi berdarah valentine…_

_Mengikat janji untuk bersama…_

_Selamanya…_

…

**~BLOODY VALENTINE~**

**~THE END~**


End file.
